Amaranthine
by cynatnite
Summary: Hutch has a past that Starsky knows nothing about...namely Duncan Macleod. Mature audiences only.


**Los Angeles, CA**

**December 1975**

When the orderlies moved David Michael Starsky to the exam table, he grimaced. The numbness in his shoulder was slowly disappearing and in its place was a growing excruciating pain. Two gunmen had taken over an Italian restaurant and Starsky had been hit. In addition to the wound in his back he had also gotten a dent in the head from a ricochet. It felt as if it was the size of the Grand Canyon.

"Hutch, can you help me out here?"

"Sure, buddy." Ken Hutchinson hurried over. "What do you need?"

"Get that pillow. I want off this shoulder."

Hutch eyed the pillow on the shelf. He brought it back and helped ease him to his side. "How's that?"

"Much better," Starsky sighed. He relaxed and closed his eyes. It seemed to take some of the pressure off. "Did you check on Martin?"

"They just took him to surgery."

"I shouldn't have let those assholes get the drop on us."

"Don't you mean 'me'?"

Starsky grumbled, "Fat lot of help I was." He looked at Hutch who was gazing at the door. "Hey, Blondie. Are you expecting someone?"

Before Hutch could answer, the door opened and a doctor appeared. His bright red hair was surprising to see as well as his round cheeks. Hutch had to clamp his mouth shut to hide his shock.

"I'm Dr. Burns," the doctor said. His clipped English accent got Starsky's attention.

"I'm Dave Starsky, Doc and that's my partner…Hutch."

The doctor gave Hutch a slight nod and turned to his patient. "So what do we have here?" After an exam, the doctor straightened and crossed his arms. "We'll get some x-rays and get you ready for surgery."

"Hutch, I didn't even get a chance to eat anything."

Dr. Burns left the room briefly and when he returned a nurse followed. As Starsky was being taken away, Hutch said, "See you soon, buddy."

Starsky winked at the nurse. "I might be a while, pal."

Hutch didn't attempt to hide the grin. After Starsky left, he turned to the doctor. "He'll have every nurse's phone number before they have a chance to operate." He went to the doctor. "Damn, Sean. It's good to see you."

Sean smiled as he hugged Hutch and stepped back. "Hutch?"

"Ken Hutchinson."

"I see. "

"I can't believe you're here? What brings you to California?"

"I'm doing some studies of trauma victims at the university. Part of my research has me working in the ER."

"Sounds interesting." Hutch leaned against a table. "This has something to do with..."

"I thought it might behoove me to do some research in the field. Perhaps it can become useful later on. What about you? Where have you been keeping yourself?"

I moved here to California about ten years ago. I've lived at Venice Beach for a few years now."

"And your friend?" Sean asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Starsky. He'll be okay, right?"

Sean smiled a little. "I don't expect any complications. It appears he was well taken care of."

Hutch lowered his eyes a little. "Practice."

"What on earth was he doing to warrant getting shot?"

"We're cops, Sean. Police officers."

"Police officers."

"Listen, it's not like you think."

"This is dangerous for you."

"My life here is important to me. It's taken a while to build and I'm not going to risk losing it."

"You will lose it. It is inevitable, my friend."

_**Seattle, Washington Territory**_

_**September 1882**_

_Tightening his grip on the axe, Joshua turned and headed back toward his horse. He'd wandered too far off the path. Jason would yell, he thought with a sigh. Not even half the trees were marked for cutting. _

_As he guided the animal down the mountain an odd sensation began a slow build in the back of his neck. Joshua set aside the minor feeling when a whiff of smoke got his attention. He pulled on the reins and stopped the horse. _

_He turned his mount and headed in the direction of the burning aroma and stopped at a safe distance. Joshua held to his axe and briefly wondered if it was time to start carrying a rifle on these solitary excursions. He had no idea what he was coming onto._

_It was a small clearing that barely let enough sun hit the ground. Lying on his side was a man with short dark hair. His eyes gazed into the fire and in his hand was a half-empty bottle of whiskey._

"_You'll have to wait for me to sober up before coming after my head," he said. The slight brogue was a familiar one. Scottish, Joshua wondered. His head? "You'll need more than that thing to do the job, my friend."_

_Joshua glanced at the axe then moved it behind his back. "You need to put out that fire. We've had a dry summer and can't risk it getting out of control."_

_The Scot gave Joshua a brief look then lifted the bottle to his lips. "Really?"_

"_My brothers and I own this mountain."_

"_Fine by me, friend."_

_Joshua walked over and picked up the canteen. He poured water on the flames and kicked at the embers with his boot. Satisfied the fire was out, Joshua handed the canteen back. "Come on down to the camp and we'll restock your supplies."_

_He observed the stranger moving about and saw the coat come open. Joshua's eyes widened at the bloody shirt. He kneeled down. "You've been shot."_

"_It's nothing." The Scot covered the stain with his coat. His eyes pinned Joshua in place. "I did some hunting."_

_Tearing himself away the intense gaze, Joshua stood. "I'm Joshua Bolt."_

"_MacLeod. Duncan…if you have a preference for first names."_

"_It'll be dark soon. You can stay at the camp."_

"_Would that be the logging camp I saw yesterday?" Duncan got up and grabbed the saddle._

"_My brothers and I log this mountain and the surrounding land." Joshua motioned for Duncan to follow him after the other horse was saddled. He caught the glimpse of an oriental sword handle just under a blanket, but Duncan was quick to hide it._

_After they were on their horses, Joshua began the trek toward camp. "What brings you out this way?"_

_Duncan swallowed the hard lump in his throat and resisted the urge to close his eyes. He didn't want to see Sarah's face. All the whiskey in the world still hadn't dulled the pain of losing her. "Just traveling."_

_Joshua saw loss and sadness in Duncan's eyes that seemed to have been there forever. "If you need work we've got plenty of it."_

"_I could use it."_

Seeing Hutch determined to stay the course, Sean sighed. He reached into his lab coat and took out a business card. With a pen, he wrote a number on the back. "If anything happens you are to call me. Night or day. At least I can do what I can to help provide some sense of mortality before you die in front of the world."

Hutch took the card and committed the numbers to memory. "I hope it won't become necessary, Sean."

"It will." Sean started for the door, stopped and turned to look at Hutch. "Does your partner know?"

Hutch shook his head. "I thought…maybe…" He saw the look of consternation in Sean's eyes and sighed. "No, he doesn't."

After Starsky was wheeled out of surgery, Hutch followed him to his room. His partner was still under the narcotics and it would be several hours before he woke. The orderlies left and Hutch moved to the chair near the bed and sat.

He'd been careful in almost every aspect of his life. After finishing college, he'd met and married Vanessa. Keeping the secret from her had been easy. He wanted a normal life. Less than six months into the marriage, the only time they were good together was in between the sheets. Everything else was a constant battle.

A divorce was the practical way out. She knew about his money and a monthly check kept her out of his life. Hutch didn't think it'd keep much longer. Eventually, she'd come back for more. The next time she showed up at his door, Hutch would be ready to give her a large sum and send her on her way for good. He should have ended that disaster a long time ago.

Almost two years into law school, Hutch quit after meeting Starsky and they headed to the police academy. Helping people…that is what he would do with his life. He remembered Jason's words almost every day. It made the most sense and he found he loved being a cop. Even with the losses breaking even with the wins it was worth it with every single person he helped.

Hutch took the card out of his pocket. Staring at the name on it he wondered how often he would have to call on his good friend. Sean was right. This was dangerous work and the chances of being discovered went up every moment he was on the street. All it took was one bullet to take away everything he loved.

Tightening his grip on the card, Hutch swore he would just have to work harder to make sure that didn't happen.

~*~

**Las Vegas, NV**

**September 1976**

Hutch managed to sneak off while Starsky watched over a showgirl he had become recently attached to. A psychopathic killer roamed Las Vegas and Vicky had become the latest victim. The plan was to watch over his good friend, Jack Mitchell, but it all went crazy. Hutch was starting to wonder if Jack wasn't the man he remembered from Minnesota.

_**Duluth, MN**_

_**September 1956**_

_The old truck wasn't going to budge. Joshua grabbed his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. When he started walking a blast of cold air hit him in the face. He lowered his head and continued on._

_He hadn't walked far when he heard the sound of a speeding car coming up behind him. Joshua turned and watched the black corvette shoot past him. The sensation of an Immortal hit him almost as suddenly._

_Joshua's eyes never left the car as it came to an abrupt stop. He stood on the edge of the road as the sporty auto backed up and when it halted, Joshua slipped his saber out of the knapsack. He held it up ready to do battle as the occupant of the car stepped out._

_In a black leather jacket, with his hair slicked back was another Immortal Joshua had never seen before. He kept his sword raised. "I'm not looking for trouble," Joshua told him._

"_Neither am I, friend." He held up his hands for Joshua to see. "Name's Jack Mitchell. Thought you might want a ride. That's all."_

_Slowly lowering his sword, Joshua still wasn't going to let his guard down. He'd faced four Immortals already this year. Doing battle was the last thing he wanted. "Joshua Bolt."_

"_Is that your truck?" Jack asked._

"_A junk yard's the best place for it now."_

"_Come on, Josh." Jack grinned and started toward his car._

_Joshua did and handed his knapsack over for Jack to put in the small trunk. Once they were on the road, he forced himself to relax as the newest Elvis Presley song, Hound Dog, played over the radio._

_Jack glanced at Joshua. "Where are you headed?"_

"_I've never been to this part of the country and wanted to see it. I didn't realize winter came here so early until after I bought that junker."_

_Pushing back on his thick brown hair, Jack grinned. "Wait until spring. You'll think the Alaskan glaciers are melting."_

"_I'm not planning on staying that long."_

"_You should," Jack replied. "We've got everything here. Beautiful land with trees a mile high and our own private ocean. It's just like being at sea."_

"_You must love it out here."_

"_I do," Jack admitted. "I've been able to live in the area for almost twenty years now."_

"_How'd you manage that?"_

"_Without anyone asking questions as to how I keep this handsome face?" Jack's smile seemed to grow wider. "When I first got here I had much shorter hair and was thin as a rail. Kept the appearance up for about eight years, then I let my hair grow out. Had a nice furry beard there for a little while, then a mustache. I quit working and gained some weight."_

"_And no one suspected?"_

"_Nope," Jack answered. "Not yet, anyway. I figure I've got another five years at the most then I'll have to move on."_

_The momentary silence gave Joshua a chance to think. The idea of being able to settle in one place for a while was appealing. He'd kept on the move long enough for it to start wearing him down. _

_Jack saw the thoughtful look on Joshua's face. "I know a widow who runs a farm not far from here. She really needs the help. I'm sure she'd hire you on."_

"_I don't know much about farming," Joshua admitted._

"_How old are you now?"_

_Joshua couldn't contain his smile. "Ninety-four."_

"_You know enough."___

_As Jack turned the corner, a new song, 'The Great Pretender' by the Platters, blasted through the radio._

He got to the bottom floor and headed for the morgue. After checking a couple of bodies, Hutch finally found Jack and as soon as he revived, he got him to his feet. "We don't have much time."

"What the hell happened?" Jack held his head.

"You tell me." Hutch found a cabinet and started looking for something to give Jack to wear.

"I never even saw his face. It happened so damn fast, Hutch. The last thing I remember is going over the ledge. How's Vicky?"

"I think she'll make it." Hutch threw the scrubs at Jack. "Hurry up and dress. We've got to get you out of here without being seen."

"Will you be able to explain my missing body?"

"I've got a plan for that and to explain your erratic behavior."

Seeing the hard look coming from Hutch, Jack sat for a moment. "I've been alive for almost three hundred years, Hutch. I'm so damn tired of the endless killing and the endless living."

"Jack, as much as I'd love to sit and hash this out with you…we can't. You have to leave the country. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Jack slipped on the pants. "Maybe I should try Switzerland for a while."

"Just stay out of Paris. Okay?"

"Damn it," Jack said. "MacLeod's in Paris?"

"Last I heard. If he sees you again he's liable to take your head this time."

"Fitz, too?" Jack pulled on the shirt.

"No. You might try Italy. It's always been his country."

Jack got to his feet and went to the door. He stopped and looked at Hutch. "I know I caused more trouble than I'm worth, Hutch."

"I forgive you, Jack." Hutch smiled a little. "Get the hell out of the country and stay out of France."

After giving Hutch a mock salute, Jack left and disappeared. Hutch sat down and rubbed his eyes. A story had quickly come together to explain everything. He'd have to lie to everyone…including Starsky. His stomach churned at the thought of how easier lying to Starsky had gotten over the years.

~*~

**November 1976**

**Pasadena, California**

"Pasadena," Starsky grumbled. He hunched down into the seat of Hutch's LTD and folded his arms. "I can't believe we're actually going to Pasadena."

"There is nothing wrong with Pasadena, Starsk."

"My Aunt Rose always said that Pasadena girls were trouble." He glanced at Hutch. "What if I meet one there?"

Hutch smiled a little. "Tell her about your Aunt Rose. That should solve any potential problems."

"I could think of better things to do on our day off than going to some smelly old antique show."

Turning the steering wheel, Hutch said, "Last time you wanted a car show and we went. This time it's my turn. I've been waiting for this specific exhibit for over a year now."

Starsky sighed. "If some blue-haired old lady tries to pick my pocket I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You get your wallet lifted by one grandma and you think they all do it. I'm telling you, Starsky, you've got to get a handle on it before you're frisking every granny in a grocery store."

Rather than respond, Starsky turned his attention to the window. The car pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near a fence. He sat for a moment and watched his partner get out. Changing his mind about putting up a fight, Starsky got out and followed him.

After paying to get inside, Starsky tailed his partner. He started to see more and more items getting his attention. He grabbed Hutch's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Hutch, do you see that?"

Hutch scanned the area and when he saw what his partner was eyeing, he nodded. "Yep, I see it."

"What are comics doing at an antique show?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't, Flinstone."

"Some comics are worth quite a bit of money these days. They're collectible. You could have a mint stashed in your old room at Aunt Rose's."

Starsky let go and started toward the comics. "I'll catch up to you later."

Hutch shook his head and smiled. "Sure, buddy." He continued on his way and after almost fifteen minutes of looking, Hutch stopped at a large exhibition. Sitting in a glass case was the item he was looking for.

He was almost dizzy as he gazed at it. "Oh, my god," Hutch whispered. "You really do exist." He ignored the sensation beginning in the back of his neck working up to his ears. Hutch moved closer and inwardly cried to touch it. His hand was almost on the glass.

"You found her."

Hutch's eyes never left the object. "I wasn't sure it still existed until now."

"That's why I came."

He turned and when he saw his old friend, Hutch smiled. "Damn, it's good to see you." He met him halfway and they hugged. "Where the hell have you been, Duncan?"

Duncan still had the short hair Hutch remembered. He wore jeans and a black sweater. "I just got back to the states a few months ago."

There was something in Duncan's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." Duncan looked over at the glass case. "I remembered the broadsword and hoped you might show up here."

Hutch stepped over and gazed with longing at the sword. He remembered handling it so long ago during his lessons. It had been in his family for generations. "When I heard about it, I waited and hoped the exhibition would wind up on the west coast. I wanted to go to New York to see it, but…"

"You couldn't."

For just a second, Hutch hated Duncan for reminding him.

_**Seattle, Washington Territory**_

_**October 1882**_

_It only took a short amount of time for Joshua and Duncan to become fast friends. Joshua found him engaging, knowledgeable and a possessed good sense of humor. Over the next two weeks they worked together and enjoyed each other's company during their time off at Lottie's. _

_What bothered him was his physical attraction to the Scot. He couldn't count the times he caught himself watching Duncan Macleod and envisioning them together. He was so undone by the new feelings that Joshua took an unexpected fishing trip to an isolated lake near an old cabin. It was his hope the time away would cure his growing desire for the Highlander. _

_The blue sky and evergreen trees reflected off the smooth water. Joshua wished he could set the scene on a canvas to carry around with him at all times. He slid off his horse and sat on a rock admiring the view._

_At the nervous whinnying of his horse, Joshua stood and looked around. Nothing was around from what he could see and at the animal's continuing anxiety, Joshua approached him. _

"_Easy, boy," he soothed. Joshua ran his hand along his flank in hopes of calming him._

_Before he could reach for his rifle, his horse bolted and Joshua heard the reason why before he turned around. The roar of the bear coming after him got his feet moving and he sprinted toward the trees hoping to make it to the cabin. Joshua tripped over a large log and had barely gotten to his feet when the beast was upon him. Struggling to get his knife from his boot, Joshua cried out when he felt the claws dig into the flesh of his back. _

_Joshua rolled to his back and raised the knife. He got in a few slices. It was enough to anger the bear even more and when the vicious teeth aimed for his throat, Joshua jammed the blade into the bear's side. He could feel the flesh tearing into his shoulder and he screamed as he kept plunging the knife into the animal._

_Finally the bear limped away and Joshua tried to sit up. He could feel warm blood running down his chest. Joshua wanted to look, but he was too weak. Realization began to sink in as he began to feel cold. Experience told him what it meant. "Oh, no," he whispered._

_He didn't want to die. There was still too much left to do. Visions of helping Jason take down the huge cedars appeared before him. He remembered Jeremy was getting married and he was going to be the best man. Joshua saw images of his past life floating before him and as darkness was beginning to envelope him, he began to accept that he would soon be dead. His regret was that his brothers would see his torn body and known he had suffered. Joshua wished he could spare them that. _

_As darkness started to claim him a face appeared over him. It was Duncan. "Tell…tell Jason." He was weakening._

"_Take it easy, Joshua."_

"_Don't let him find me like this." He was frightened. The blackness was coming._

_Duncan grabbed onto Joshua's hand. "It'll be okay."_

_Joshua tried to speak and as he lay dying, he wished he had done more with his life. His eyes began closing and he decided it was time to sleep forever._

Both men turned to see Starsky approaching them. Hutch caught Duncan's eyes and gave him a slight shake of the head. He saw the Highlander's understanding look and turned his attention to his partner.

"Hutch, you should see that train set. Ten grand's their asking price."

"It's actually quite reasonable," Duncan explained. "It'll appreciate five thousand dollars in ten years. My guess is that it'll more than double its worth in fifteen."

"Oh, yeah?" Starsky challenged.

"The market for those sets is just now beginning to get competitive. You'd be wise to jump on it now."

Starsky looked from Duncan to Hutch. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, Starsk. This is Duncan MacLeod. An old friend."

"How old?"

"I worked for Hutch's family some years ago." Duncan hoped he was helping.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Starsky approached the sword. "You were looking at this?"

"Yeah, it's a Scottish broadsword," Hutch explained.

"It sure is big," Starsky commented.

"Most Scottish broadswords are." Duncan moved next to Starsky. "The English relied on much smaller ones."

"Like this one?" Starsky pointed to another and he looked to see Duncan nodding. He turned back to it. "Seems to me the English had something over on the Scots. Those swords are lighter and more maneuverable."

Duncan folded his arms. "But very fragile in combat. A Scottish broadsword could cut through an English sword like a knife to butter."

"Sounds like an even fight." Starsky looked at Duncan out of the corner of his eye. There was something about this guy he didn't trust. He wished he could put his finger on it.

"Depends on who the more cunning fighter is." Duncan wasn't about to back down one single bit. They were definitely rubbing each other the wrong way.

Hutch took the initiative and stepped in between them. "Let's not put it to the test." He looked at Duncan. "Starsky and I were planning on taking in a club tonight, Duncan. You're welcome to join us."

With a gleam in his eye aimed toward Starsky, Duncan grinned. "Sure. It would give us a chance to catch up."

"Do you know Club Gino's?" Hutch asked.

"I'll find it."

Hutch gave Duncan a pat on the shoulder. "Around nine then."

After he walked away, Starsky came up to Duncan. "Scottish, huh?"

"Right down to me bonny kilt," Duncan answered in a thick accent. He grinned wickedly as Starsky did an about face and walked off.

~*~

Leaning against the bar, Hutch watched Starsky out on the dance floor. He wished he could dance like that. Hutch was envious of Starsky's partner who had his complete attention. A nudge got his attention and he turned to Duncan who held out a drink. "Thanks."

"He's good," Duncan said motioning towards Starsky.

"He commands the dance floor whenever he's on it."

"The women love him for it, too."

Hutch laughed and headed for a table. After they sat, he leaned forward. "You never said what you were doing out of the country."

Duncan sipped his malt liquor. "Cambodia."

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Remember Darius?"

"Is he still in Paris?"

Nodding, Duncan said, "He told me about a nun who ran a small school outside of Laos. The children were all Amerasian. Their mothers were either dead or had abandoned them. The Viet Cong considered them children of the dust and were coming after them."

"To kill them?" At Duncan's nod, Hutch sighed. "My God."

"I got them to an airfield where the CIA was making secret drops. The Viet Cong were on our tails and it was the closest place."

Seeing Duncan's eyes drop down, Hutch knew the story would make a turn for the worst. "What happened?"

"Kirin happened." Duncan took a large drink. "The CIA was smuggling heroin out of Cambodia and Kirin was helping them. He left on the helicopter and when the Viet Cong arrived they slaughtered everyone…including the children."

Hutch watched Duncan clench his fists as he talked. The urge to pull him close was strong. "Duncan," Hutch whispered. "There was nothing you could do."

Duncan locked his eyes with Hutch's and swore, "I will kill Kirin the next time I see him."

"Hands off, right?"

"He's mine." Duncan needed a change of subject. He glanced at Starsky on the dance floor. "You two close?"

"Best friends and partners," Hutch said without thinking.

"Partners?" He noted Hutch's hesitation. "I'm only a little jealous if that's what it is."

Hutch almost laughed. "No, it's not. Duncan, we're cops."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. "Are you insane?"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You're going to hear it. My, God, Hutch. The risk you're taking."

"I wouldn't be the first," Hutch argued. "Remember Mako."

"He's a one-man police force with a different kind of authority. It's nowhere near the same and you know it." Duncan leaned in closer. "Does he know?"

No one had to tell Hutch who Duncan was talking about. "No."

"You can't tell him."

"I won't." Hutch looked at the dance floor where Starsky was holding a woman during a slow dance. His partner wouldn't be alone tonight given the kiss they were exchanging. "I don't know, Duncan. Maybe I should…maybe he has a right to know."

"It's too much of a risk for everyone involved. I shouldn't have to remind you."

"No, you don't." There were times Hutch wished he didn't know so much about his ex-lover's long life.

_**Seattle, Washington Territory**_

_**October 1882**_

_After a grueling sword lesson, both went to the bank of the lake and got on their knees. Joshua threw some water on his face and caught a glimpse of Duncan out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and splashed a little water towards him. The corners of Duncan's mouth lifted and he returned the favor._

_A war of splashing erupted between them and Joshua jumped onto Duncan. They both fell into the cold water. After some playful wrestling, they got back on dry land and headed back to the cabin._

_Inside, Joshua stripped off his shirt and glanced over at Duncan who was starting a fire. He averted his eyes after staring at the Highlander's backside. The wet clothing accentuated the fit form of Duncan and Joshua's cock stirred at the sight._

_Duncan stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of Joshua. The lean body reminded him of the Greek statues he had gazed at in Athens. He grew hard as he admired Joshua the tightly muscled skin. The urge to run his hands over Joshua's chest was a strong one._

_Joshua turned and his eyes locked with Duncan's. No words passed between them. None were needed, but there was no denying what both men wanted. They crossed the room and met in the middle._

_With arms wrapped around one another, Joshua's lips went to Duncan's. The Scot's mouth tasted sweet and he smelled of sweat. Joshua groaned his want and his hands moved to Duncan's ass. _

_Duncan broke the kiss and ran his tongue along Joshua's jaw line then to his neck. "So good," he murmured._

"_I've never…" Joshua could barely get the words out. Duncan's teeth were nibbling along his ear._

"_Me neither," Duncan breathed. "Let me know how I'm doing."_

"_Oh, God!" Joshua almost fell back when Duncan's tongue found his ear._

_Taking Joshua's hand, Duncan pulled him to the small bed. He pushed him down and removed the rest of his clothes. "Second thoughts?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

_Joshua swore loudly when Duncan took hold of his cock. He swore a second time when the Scot wrapped his lips around the organ. Lifting his lips, Joshua threaded his fingers through Duncan's hair. The urge to rock his hips back and forth was strong, but Joshua held back. _

_The image of Duncan fucking his mouth entered Joshua and his cock grew harder. He grabbed onto the shoulders and pulled his lover toward him. After some maneuvering, Joshua was lying on his side and Duncan was on his knees moving his erection in and out of Joshua's mouth. _

"_God, Joshua," Duncan breathed. He was going to come soon and he struggled to maintain control. Never in his life had it been any harder than it was now. He pulled out and moved on top of Joshua._

_When Duncan's tongue pushed itself inside of Joshua's mouth, Joshua groaned. He wanted more…needed more. He ground his cock against Duncan's. "More," Joshua breathed. "More."_

_Duncan turned Joshua onto his stomach. He wet his cock and placed it at Joshua's anus. Just as he pushed, he heard his lover's painful grunt. Duncan stopped. What the hell was he doing?_

"_Slow," Joshua whispered. "Go slow."_

_As instructed, Duncan did. It took a little while, but when he was fully inside of Joshua, he let loose a slow breath as if he'd been holding it an eternity. "Joshua," Duncan groaned. He steadied himself by putting his hands on Joshua's hips._

_There was something there. Joshua didn't know what it was, but a small movement from Duncan was all it took for him to feel it. He moved again and there it was. Duncan's cock pushed against something inside of him and it felt so good Joshua thought he would die from the pleasure of it._

_The movement between both men began slow and with some hesitation, but discovering the sexual height they could take each other to, Joshua and Duncan slowly began meeting thrust for thrust. In minutes, they were groaning, moving together as one, and letting the urge to climax take over._

_Joshua came first. He felt like he was thrown into the clouds when it hit. Just as he was coming down, Duncan moaned his name and the orgasm inside of him was unlike anything he'd ever known. His ass hurt, but it was good, too. How to explain it…he didn't know nor did he care._

_Both men collapsed on the bed together. Duncan rolled to his side and kissed Joshua. He leaned back and grinned. "That was…"_

"_I know." Joshua smiled at the ceiling. "Maybe we can…"_

"_Oh, we will," Duncan promised. "We will."_

_Joshua laughed a little. He loved being naked next to Duncan. Never before had he felt so much freedom. "I wish we could stay like this forever."_

"_I know." Duncan took Joshua's hand and kissed his fingertips. _

"_Duncan, why doesn't the world know about us?"_

"_They can't." Duncan rolled to his side and looked at Joshua. "There is no telling what they would do to us if people found out we're Immortal."_

"_What about your family? Did they know?"_

_With a sigh, Duncan rolled to his back. "They thought I was of the devil. They had no idea what I was. Neither did I."_

"_What happened?"_

"_They banished me. It was witchcraft to them." Duncan sat up and turned to his lover. "You can never tell anyone what you are, Joshua. You'll be rejected out of fear."_

"_Duncan, that was a long time ago. People have changed since those days."_

"_Not really. People learn more, but they will always be afraid of what they don't understand. Before I came here I was with someone else. Her name was Sarah and I loved her very much. She saw me die and I came back in front of her. She was so afraid that…" Duncan closed his eyes and remembered the abject fear in her eyes. "She turned away from me, Joshua."_

"_We live a lie."_

"_It's how we live."_

Gazing at his drink, Duncan said, "What you're doing here…one wrong move and your life here is over."

"Is that what you're going to do, Duncan? Tell me about how I have to walk out on my life?"

"I shouldn't have to," Duncan argued. "You better be ready to when the time comes, Hutch. As a cop it'll come sooner rather than later."

"I'll stay as long as I can." Hutch turned away from Duncan toward Starsky who was still holding his dance partner close. "I'm not going anywhere."

~*~

Starsky cursed under his breath when he tried to remember the girl's name before she woke up in his bed. On her way out she thanked him with a deep kiss and stuck her number in the pocket of his jeans. When he saw no name on the scrap of paper, he sighed. He'd have to track her name down at the precinct. Thankful for the job perk, Starsky left his apartment with a grin.

He pulled into the alley behind Hutch's place and was almost to the stairs when he looked up. Hutch was standing close to Duncan near the window. _Intimately close_, Starsky thought. Shaking his head, Starsky dismissed it. He was just being ridiculous.

Upon entering Hutch's apartment, he saw Duncan carrying his socks and shoes to the couch. "Hutch just got in the shower."

"Oh." Starsky thought Duncan looked a little too comfortable on Hutch's sofa. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he scooped out the sugar he continued his studying of the foreigner. He didn't like seeing him in Hutch's unbuttoned white shirt. Starsky realized he had put four teaspoons of sugar in his coffee and stopped. He took a sip and wouldn't let the awfulness of the taste show.

"Where do you live?" Starsky asked.

"Here and there." Duncan slipped on his shoe and tied it. "I travel quite a bit. Scottish by birth if you must know."

"I already knew that." Starsky gave up on drinking the coffee and poured it down the sink. He'd get a coke at work instead. "You work?"

Duncan stood and began buttoning his shirt. "This and that. Antiques are my first love."

"Here and there and this and that," Starsky repeated. "My Aunt Rose would call you a drifter."

"Are you saying she wouldn't like me?"

"No." Starsky moved to the living room and sat on the couch. "Actually, she'd romanticize you…like a hero out of a romance novel. The accent alone…" He stopped when the bathroom door opened and Hutch appeared with his robe on.

"Starsk, you're here early." Hutch went to Duncan. "Leaving already?"

"I have a flight going to Italy this afternoon."

"Starsky and I can give you a ride."

Duncan stole a glance at Starsky then turned his attention back to Hutch. "I have a taxi coming." He put a hand on Hutch's arm and squeezed it. "I'll be back."

"I'll hold you to it." Hutch softly smiled. When Duncan was gone he headed for his bedroom.

Starsky followed and noted the unmade bed. "You two must have had a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, we did." Hutch found some clothes and laid them on the bed.

Folding his arms, Starsky cocked his head. "How long have you two known each other?"

Hutch took off the robe and reached for the boxers. "A while."

"A while?"

"Yeah."

After thinking for a moment, Starsky said, "A long while?"

"I guess." Hutch slid his jeans on.

These short answers were only making Starsky more suspicious. "You two sure did seem like you were tight last night."

"Come on, Starsky. It's been years since we'd seen each other."

"So, how come you never told me about him?"

Hutch reached for his shirt and left the bedroom with his partner keeping on him. "There was nothing to tell. Duncan is a good friend I hadn't seen for a while. Nothing more to it."

"He worked for your family?"

"What's this really about? Do you have a problem with Duncan?"

"Just trying to understand how you can be that close to someone and not tell me about it."

"Close?" Hutch took a step closer to Starsky. "What do you mean by that?"

"The two of you were acting like…like…"

"Duncan and I are not…"

"Okay, forget I asked. I didn't mean it like that, Hutch. What I meant was that you never talked about him and all of a sudden he shows up and becomes your best friend."

"I promise you, buddy. You don't have anything to worry about." Hutch touched Starsky's hand in a show of affection. "Duncan and I were close friends years ago. The here and now is what matters."

"I'm sorry, Hutch. It's just that…" Starsky felt like an idiot. "I won't say another word about it. Okay?"

"Okay." Hutch smiled. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm buying."

As they left, Starsky began telling Hutch about the diner with a grumpy waitress and a midget cook.

~*~

**Los Angeles, California**

**September 24, 1977**

Laying back on the gurney, Hutch sighed. He kept his grip on the towel around his upper arm and saw the worried look on his partner's face. "Starsky, I'll be fine. It's not bad at all."

Starsky leaned in and closely studied him. "At least you're not as white as a sheet anymore."

"Diana's in booking?" Hutch asked.

"No, she's on her way to Cabrillo for an evaluation." Starsky lowered his eyes. He had ignored his partner's concerns and for that Hutch had nearly been killed by a nurse who had tended an earlier wound.

"Good." He saw Starsky's face. "Starsky, I didn't know she'd take it so far. Don't punish yourself. Okay?"

"I'll try not to." He gave Hutch a weak smile.

"Back so soon, Ken?"

Both men turned their heads at Sean Burns coming their way. Starsky stepped back. "This ain't no little cut like before, Doc. He almost passed out on me."

Sean got between Starsky and Hutch. "Could you give us the room, please?"

Hutch saw that Starsky was hesitating to be apart from him. "It's okay, Starsk. It won't take long."

"Cup of coffee sounds good about now." Starsky gave Hutch a gentle touch on his hand before leaving.

When the door was closed, Hutch sat up and released his grip on the towel. "He's such a mother hen sometimes."

"He cares for you." Sean took a look at the place where a wound once existed. "This will be more difficult to hide, Ken. You'll need to keep it bandaged for a good couple of weeks. I'll drop you a supply off at your apartment."

"Thanks, Sean."

Sean got a wide roll of gauze and began working on Hutch's left arm. "Would it do any good to suggest a new line of work?"

"It's what I'm good at," Hutch answered with a smile. He watched Sean for a few minutes then asked, "What are you going to tell him?"

"It wasn't as severe as it looked."

"She damn near went to the bone."

"Diana appeared to be a very conscientious nurse, Ken. No one here had any idea of her mental stability." Sean tore off two strips of tape. "Did your partner see the wound?"

Hutch shook his head. "He thought I was going to bleed to death on the spot."

When he finished, Sean crossed the room and picked up the chart. "I want you on restricted duty for the next two weeks." He wrote in it while Hutch put on the shirt Starsky had brought with them. Sean stood up when he finished. "If you're not careful, Ken, you'll have to find a new life sooner rather than later."

Hutch was almost to the door, stopped and turned around. First Duncan and now Sean. His voice didn't betray the sadness he felt inside. "Didn't you hear, Sean? We live forever."

On the way home that night, Hutch recalled the words 'sooner rather than later'. This had been another close call. Just after Duncan had left last year someone had planted a small bomb in his car. His hand had been shattered and the skin burned away. Anyone else would have lost fingers and been disfigured for life. Not Hutch. Sean had came in and saved the day.

Another time no one knew about. Hutch had managed to hide the fact he had been shot during a race to find a kidnapped girl. The bullet had gotten him in the lower abdomen below the bullet-proof vest. After crashing through the glass of a telephone booth, Hutch managed to hide the wound from everyone. He had almost pulled Starsky into a bear hug after that one.

The next time he did die. A truck ran him off the road and Hutch was caught under his car at the bottom of a ravine. He had woken up covered in dirt, sweat and some of his own blood still pouring out of the healing head wound. Hutch managed to stay alive and Starsky found him before he could die a second time at the hands of a killer. Sean patched him up again and covered for his 'injuries'.

It was becoming more and more obvious that Hutch was on borrowed time. There was no more 'if'. 'When' was the question and Hutch was starting to agonize over every precious second knowing it could be his last in the life he loved.

~*~

October 14, 1978

After solving a case involving an old girlfriend, Hutch opted for a quiet time at home rather than the night on the town with his partner. It seemed like Starsky was attempting to recapture his youth the way he chased women and hit the discos. One thing was painfully clear. Watching Starsky gravitate from one woman to the next was taking a toll on Hutch. It was becoming more difficult to keep his silence. If he spoke of his growing love for Starsky, he'd have to talk about the other secret. Both were bound to provoke a bad reaction from his partner. Starsky prided himself on honesty and given how much time had passed Hutch doubted his partner would take the truth very well at this late date in their relationship. The only comfort Hutch had was that they would have time to come to terms with it later down the road.

He had eaten his pizza and was settled on the couch with a glass of wine and a book. Hutch sensed an Immortal and got to his feet. Before he could go after the saber under his bed the door bell rang. He took a deep breath, crossed the room and went to the door.

"It's me, asshole."

Hutch laughed a little and opened the door. "Duncan, it's great to see you."

"Hope you don't mind my dropping in unannounced."

"Of course not." Hutch stepped aside. "Come on in."

Duncan came in carrying a long wooden case. "Starsky's not here?"

"No, he's at his aunt's."

Hiding his relief, Duncan set the black case on the back of Hutch's couch. "I bought something for you."

"You didn't need to."

"Sure, I did. Open it." Duncan smiled as Hutch moved closer. He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

When Hutch opened it, his mouth came open in shock. It was the broadsword that had belonged to his family. "My God, Duncan. This must have set you back some."

"It's yours."

The memory of losing Jason and Jeremy came back to him. "This was always Jason's," Hutch said in a low voice.

"He would have wanted you to have it, I think," Duncan replied.

Hutch was almost afraid to touch it, but he did. He carefully lifted it out of the case and held it up.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

_**August 1929**_

_Joshua couldn't believe his eyes. When he had left Seattle it was barely even a town and now he was in a city of almost half a million people. Gone were the trees, the hills, the winding paths leading to streams where he played with his brothers as a child. Everything he had known was replaced by stone streets, tall buildings and the bustle of a population too busy to care what this place used to be. _

_As Joshua made his way through the city he couldn't help but see Lottie's place filled with loggers. He remembered how Aaron had complained to him about the kind of people who were arriving. After bumping into a drunk coming out of a bar, Joshua was ready to throttle the next person he met. The urge to scream at how his home was ruined overwhelmed him._

_It took a few hours to discover where the hospital was and when he arrived, Joshua went around to the back of the building. He had to be careful and not get caught. Sneaking inside, Joshua kept his hat low as he worked his way up the stairs. It took little effort to discover Jason's room._

_Joshua slowed down when he saw a small group of people near the end of the corridor. He moved closer to the wall and waited. When they followed the doctor, Joshua rushed to the hospital room._

_He quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Joshua was careful not to make a sound as he closed it. When he turned, his breath caught in his throat. On the bed was his brother, Jason._

_This wasn't the larger-than-life Jason Bolt he had known his entire life. Instead, the man lying on the bed was frail and had thin skin. The thick grey hair of curls signified to Joshua this was his older brother. It broke his heart to see how Jason had aged._

_He licked his dry lips unsure of what to do, then Jason's eyes suddenly opened. Joshua almost fled the room, but hesitated when his brother spoke._

"_You came," Jason whispered. "I knew you would. No one believed me…not even Jeremy."_

_Joshua moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "I promised…remember?" It was funny, he thought. He had never intended to come back, yet here he was._

_Jason took Joshua's hand. "You're the same, Joshua. You haven't changed."_

"_I know. That's why…" Closing his eyes, Joshua lowered his head and tried to stop the tears fighting for release. "God, Jason, I'm so sorry."_

"_Shhh," Jason whispered. "I always knew, brother. Even when we found you on the Dakota plains after the attack, I knew you were special."_

_His brother's grip felt almost as strong as he remembered. "I can't die."_

"_You were put here for a reason, Joshua. Use your gift to help people."_

"_I don't know how, Jason. I haven't done anything worthwhile in all these years."_

"_Remember us, Joshua. Tell people what we did here. Seattle is here because of us…never let them forget."_

"_I promise." Joshua tightened his hold on Jason's hand. "Everyone will know."_

"_You have to go, before they find you," Jason told him. He released his brother's hand._

"_I love you, Jason." Joshua leaned in and kissed his brother's cheek. He slipped out of the room and as he rushed down the stairs Joshua wiped the tears from his cheeks. He'd never see Jason again._

_Joshua was almost to the street when he heard steps behind him. He went to the brick wall where the darkness was and stilled._

"_I know you're there," a voice said._

_It was Jeremy. Joshua studied his younger brother who was now an old man. The straight brown hair was now peppered with grey. Jeremy was still as stocky as Joshua remembered._

"_Joshua," Jeremy whispered. "Please, talk to me."_

_Joshua closed his eyes. "I'm here." _

"_Why are you hiding from us?"_

"_I can't tell you." Joshua watched Jeremy shift from one foot to the other as if debating on what to do next. "I wouldn't have left if there had been____a choice, Jeremy. Please believe that."_

"_Jason said as much when he told me you were gone. It's just…after all these years."_

"_Tell me about your family, Jeremy. Did you and Candy have any more children?"_

"_We had one more. His name is J.J." Jeremy stuck his hands in his pockets. "Joshua Jason Bolt."_

_Joshua almost laughed aloud. "I bet he's tall like Jason."_

"_Yeah, and he plays the guitar almost as good as you." Jeremy took a deep breath before speaking. "Candy died, Joshua."_

_Leaning his head back against the wall, Joshua almost cried. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. _

"_It was eight years ago. Her heart gave out."_

_Joshua watched Jeremy force a smile._

"_I have seven grandchildren. They've brought a lot of joy to my life." Jeremy turned toward Joshua and remained in place. "Any children, Joshua? A wife?"_

"_No."_

"_You won't be back after this, will you?"_

_The lump caught in Joshua's throat and he couldn't speak. He watched his brother pull his hands out of his pockets._

"_Okay, I don't have a choice but to accept it. Just do me a favor, Joshua."_

_Joshua almost stepped out, but his brother's voice stopped him._

"_Don't be alone. It's a rotten way to live." Jeremy looked toward the empty street. "Take care of yourself, brother."_

_When he was gone, Joshua emerged from the darkness and leaned against the street lamp. There was no denying that his previous life was gone forever._

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you." The Bolt family had carried the sword at the Battle of Culloden in 1746. It struck Hutch as being oddly fascinating that Duncan had been at the same battle as the sword. Hutch set the large blade back inside the case.

"Take good care of it."

Hutch went to the kitchen. "I opened up a bottle of red."

"Sounds good." Duncan observed Hutch from his position and when the wine was brought to him, he said, "You look older."

Hutch picked up his glass and went to the window.

"You let your hair grow, you put on weight and now a mustache. Is a beard next?"

He turned around and gazed at Duncan. "Maybe."

"And Starsky?"

"He was beginning to age past me, Duncan. What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave."

Hutch considered throwing the glass across the room. "I can't. Goddamn it, Duncan, I can't!"

Duncan got to his feet and went to Hutch. "How many close calls have you had? Tell me."

"Sean's been here."

"I wondered how you've managed to maintain some sense of mortality."

"I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for him." Hutch remembered the plague that had almost gotten him. He would have revived, but the illness threatened everything important to him. He remembered begging Sean not to let him die. He couldn't die, but in his friend's eyes he saw a glimpse of reality. Hutch had to work harder to make sure no more close calls existed.

"When's the last time you carried a sword?"

Hutch almost laughed. "I don't know. I can't remember the last time I encountered an Immortal, Duncan. Maybe there are less of us."

"You're a fool, Hutch." Duncan finished off his wine and set the glass down. "You've been in this life for so long that you've forgotten what you are and you'll lose your head over it."

"It's mine to risk, Duncan."

"You still have the saber?"

Hutch nodded. "I had some work done on it a few years ago."

"As long as it'll hold up in a fight." Duncan grinned a little. "Just keep your head. I'm used to it."

"Thank you, my friend." Hutch took Duncan's hand in his and held it tightly.

~*~

It was the following day that Hutch and Duncan met up with Starsky at a local carnival. The games and music provided a relaxing atmosphere that everyone enjoyed. It was Starsky who was keeping a close eye on Duncan.

At one point he pulled Hutch close. "How much longer is he going to be in town?"

"Another week I think. He didn't think he'd finish up his business until the weekend. Why?"

"Just wondering. That's all."

Hutch snickered a little. "Jealous?"

"No." Starsky rolled his eyes. "It's just that…" He sighed and decided to just blurt it out. "Hutch, I don't trust him. I don't know why, but there's something about the guy."

"Starsky, Duncan is a good man. Give him a chance."

"Sure."

Hutch knew that look on his partner's face. It was the 'yeah, I'll do it just for you, but I won't really mean it' look. That meant Starsky's distrust of Duncan wouldn't soon pass. As he watched his partner pull out money for a game, Hutch swore to come up with ways to ease the tension between both stubborn men.

"You never struck me as the carnival type."

Glancing at Duncan, Hutch said, "He is."

"I heard Dali opened a new museum in Figueres, Spain." Duncan stole a look out of the corner of his eye. "I was thinking of taking a trip."

"That was four years ago, Duncan. I'm surprised you haven't gone before now."

"You heard?"

"He calls it the 'Dali Theater Museum'." Hutch shook his head. "It's perfect for him."

"You still haven't gotten over that after all this time." Duncan wanted to laugh.

Hutch stopped in his tracks and turned on Duncan. "Sal's an asshole, Duncan. He was kicked out of his first art school because he told them they were too incompetent to judge him."

"He's still brilliant."

"Here's one you haven't heard. After a newspaper published Sal telling them he spit on his dead mother's portrait, his father grew understandably enraged. The man came to the Dingo Bar to confront Sal. Do you know what Sal did?" Hutch had no idea that Starsky was coming up behind him and could hear what he was saying. "He ejaculated into a condom and threw it at his father. He said, and I quote, 'Take that. I owe you nothing anymore'."

"Geez, Hutch."

Duncan and Hutch turned to see the shocked look on Starsky's face.

"You act like you knew the guy."

Hutch wanted to crawl under the nearest rock. Salvador Dali was now an old man and he had heard the artist wasn't the healthy man he remembered. "I read about it, Starsky."

"Well, you do take art too personally sometimes." Starsky shrugged his shoulders and went to try his luck at another game.

After Duncan put his hands in his pockets, he leaned in closer. "He did that right in front of you?"

"In front of everyone," Hutch answered in a low voice. "I had to drag Sal out of there to keep him from hitting his old man."

"You were the only one who ever stood up to him," Duncan said with a small grin.

Hutch finally smiled a little. He stilled when the sensation of a nearby Immortal hit him. Duncan had as well. They scanned the crowd, but saw nothing.

"Did you see who it was?" Hutch asked.

"No," Duncan murmured. "They're gone now."

"I don't like it," Hutch said. "This Immortal kept away so we wouldn't see him…or her."

"Start carrying your sword," Duncan told him.

"I can't. It'll draw too much attention."

"Starsky, right?"

"Duncan…"

"Listen to me, Hutch. You're defenseless and guns won't slow down an Immortal intent on taking your head."

There was nothing Hutch could say. Even if he had a response, he couldn't make it because Starsky was approaching them.

"Something wrong?" Starsky asked.

"No," Hutch answered. "Just differing opinions."

~*~

Duncan couldn't hear what Hutch whispered under his breath before putting the white rose on the grave. He'd been surprised to have been invited along for this emotional trek. The pain of such loss was something Duncan knew all about. The years that passed never seemed to ease the heartache. Perhaps knowing how Hutch felt is why he'd been allowed to come out here.

"How long has it been?" Duncan asked.

"Two years. Almost seems like a lifetime ago." Hutch pulled his jacket together and began walking with Duncan. "I was angry at her for a long time."

"Because she lied."

"I lied to her and now I wished I had told her…maybe…" Hutch stopped walking and turned to Duncan.

"I never told Little Deer. Sometimes I wish I had, but her knowing wouldn't have changed anything."

"Gillian's death signaled the truth of our existence. We'd never have a normal life. I still held on to it, Duncan, even after you told me we couldn't have children. I didn't stop believing until Gillian died." Hutch started down the path with Duncan at his side.

"When I saw you at that antique show I hoped we could pick up where we left off in Germany. I wished for a lake outside of your apartment."

Hutch laughed a little. "I kept thinking Jason was going to find out about us. Over dinner he'd say, 'You and the Scot left your clothes on the bed at the cabin'."

Duncan smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You sound just like him."

"Duncan," Hutch began more seriously.

"How long have you been in love with your partner?"

Hutch stopped in his tracks and looked sharply at Duncan. "What?"

"You think I haven't noticed? Just the way you talk about him alone is enough of an indication."

"Damn it," Hutch muttered.

"I know what you look like in love, Hutch. I've seen you naked." Duncan began walking again and Hutch gave him an affectionate hit on the shoulder.

The sensation of a nearby Immortal stopped both men in their tracks. Hutch couldn't make out the approaching figure…only that he was wearing a black overcoat. As he got closer, the realization of who it was made Hutch's gut clench in fear. "Oh, my God," he whispered.

"What is it?" Duncan asked.

"It's Monk."

Did he hear Hutch right? "What?"

"Long time no see, Hutchinson." Monk slipped his hands in his coat and strolled closer to the men.

"No," Hutch denied. "I didn't feel…"

Monk's laugh was cold and Hutch felt a chill run down his spine. "You were only feelin' one thing, Hutchinson." With a cold smile, he taunted Hutch. "You begged for it. Acted like you'd die if you didn't get more. You wanted it so bad. Remember when you were on the floor?"

Hutch remembered. God, how he wished he didn't. "What do you want, Monk?"

"I think it should be obvious." Monk pulled out a Spanish sword and aimed the tip at Hutch.

"This is holy ground!" Duncan tightly warned.

Monk ignored Duncan. "I want to kill you because you cost me the damn good life I had going here. I had to disappear so my face would be forgotten and now I'm going to take your head and start over. I'll own the streets after you're dead."

"Time and place, Monk. Name it and I'll use your head as a volleyball," Hutch promised.

Monk shifted his eyes to Duncan and shot him a dark look. "MacLeod, is it?" He propped the blade on his shoulder. "After I take Hutchinson's head I'll make a special appointment for you."

"Why wait?"

Laughing, Monk slipped the sword back in his overcoat. "You'll wait your turn." He glared at Hutch. "I'll be in touch."

After he was gone, Hutch ran his fingers through his hair and found a bench to sit on. He turned on the painful memories in an attempt to remember Monk.

"Hutch?" Duncan softly said as he sat next to him. "What happened between you and him? Why didn't you know he was an Immortal?"

"It was about three years ago." Hutch tried to control his shaking hands. "I was hiding a woman from a crime boss. At the time I didn't know much except that she was in trouble. I didn't push it. I stopped by my house to change clothes before seeing her." He closed his eyes and remembered the song he was whistling as he came inside. Hutch saw himself near the bed. "I remember feeling something, but everything happened so fast. They were on me and then I blacked out."

"Then what happened?"

Hutch rubbed his eyes. "As soon as I woke they started on me. Asking me where Jeanie was and beating the hell out of me for not telling them. I don't know how much time passed. The next thing I remember they were pulling on my arm…"

Seeing the difficulty Hutch was having Duncan put rested a hand on his arm. "It's okay."

Hutch's eyes locked with Duncan's. "It was heroin. They kept shooting me up for days."

"God," Duncan breathed. He was ready to go after Monk for what he had done.

"There could have been a dozen Immortals in the room and I wouldn't have known it. They stopped pumping the shit in my veins and I started going cold turkey. That was when they asked me again where she was." Hutch leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't a cop anymore. I was a fucking junkie…ready to spill my guts, sell out anyone…for a goddamn fix."

"Hutch, it's not your fault."

"I know that now." Hutch straightened and got to his feet. "It took me a long time to realize it, but I did with Starsky's help. Anyway, as far as I knew Monk was a mortal and he was dead. Starsky shot him in an alley after they had found me. I was still messed up and had no reason to think Monk was anything more than a goon."

"And now he wants your head."

"He was going to drop me off at the point where the current was the strongest," Hutch remembered. "It was probably to buy some time before our next meeting without the benefit of an audience."

"Now you have to be ready for him," Duncan told him.

"There is one major problem with that."

Duncan's confident smile didn't do much to bolster Hutch. Starsky was a smart cop who could pick up on just about anything. Hutch was not looking forward to deceiving him. The lies now piled up to the size of a mountain and no matter the reasons his partner was not going to understand. He and Starsky had time, Hutch thought. That was the only comfort he had at this point.

~*~

The training sessions were split between Vinnie's Gym and a closed off paper plant outside of town. The gym was for working out and general training. The old factory was out of the way which made it ideal for sword-fighting. At night Hutch and Duncan spent a few hours at the plant improving upon technique.

The daylight hours were designated for training at the gym where Hutch and Duncan exercised and worked on martial arts moves. It was Hutch's training in that area that had defeated John Colby. He was glad he hadn't lost his touch even though he was rather rusty.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hutch watched Starsky wander into the gym on the far side of the mat carrying a soda and a donut. He turned his attention back to Duncan and deflected a move designed to throw him off balance. Hutch brought his leg around and used his hip to put Duncan on his back.

Both men chuckled and after a few minutes of going back and forth, Duncan grabbed Hutch's wrist and flipped him to his back. He used his leg to hold him down. "Submit."

"Asshole," Hutch grunted.

"Good enough." Duncan grinned as he got to his feet and helped Hutch up.

"Hey, I know that move!" Starsky piped up remembering how his partner had thrown him around a wrestling ring.

Duncan waved Starsky over. "Come on, Starsky. I'll show you a few moves," he challenged.

"Nope," Starsky answered. "Watching other people sweat is as active as I care to get."

"Not up to it?" Duncan walked over and picked up his towel off the bench.

Starsky finished off his donut and then took a drink. "I have a feeling we'll go round and round one day. They say patience is a virtue."

Rather than escalate the verbal sparring, Duncan glanced at Hutch. "You didn't need much practice, Hutch."

"It's all strategy," Starsky told Duncan. "Hutch wants the bad guys to think he's soft." He crunched the can in his hand and went to his partner. "Stephanie called. She and Molly will be in later today. What about us taking them to that new club on Broad Street." Starsky barely glanced at Duncan. "Of course, you can come too…that is if you don't mind being a solo act."

Duncan didn't miss the barb and sat on the bench. He was going to be nice to Starsky if it killed him.

"I don't think so, Starsk. A quiet night at home is just what the doctor ordered."

"Are you sure?" Starsky then grinned and twisted his hips. "I guess the girls will have to settle for little ole' me."

He heard Hutch's weak laugh and was waved off. Starsky straightened and the playfulness he felt had disappeared. "I don't get it."

"What?" Duncan pulled on a tennis shoe.

"This is the first time Hutch hasn't shown any interest in the women I set him up with. He brushed me off." Starsky gave Duncan a thoughtful look then without saying a word headed for the showers where his partner was.

Starsky kept near the lockers while Hutch took his shower. When his partner finished, he folded his arms. "What's going on?"

Hutch finished drying his hair and tossed the towel on the bench. "What are you talking about, Starsk?"

"I just want to know what's wrong with you."

As he dressed, Hutch took a quick glance at Starsky. "Everything's fine."

"I don't know about that, Hutch." Starsky dug at some imaginary dirt in his hand. "Seems like every time MacLeod comes around you're not yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hutch pulled on his pants then sat to put on his socks.

Moving closer to Hutch, Starsky was determined to make his point. "It's more than just you not being yourself. I don't know you when he's around. You become a person I never met before."

"Starsky…"

"I don't like what he does to you."

Hutch stood and looked Starsky squarely in the eyes. "Duncan's not doing anything to me."

"That's not what I meant." Starsky leaned against the locker frustrated at how the conversation was going. "Hell, I don't know what I mean. You're different when he's around, Hutch. I don't like it."

"Starsky." Hutch stepped towards him. "Maybe it's because you and Duncan never exactly hit it off."

"I'm not jealous."

"I know you're not." Hutch's smile was an indulgent one and he wasn't sure if he should believe Starsky's denials. "Just give it some time, buddy. I think you and Duncan will wind up being good friends."

That Starsky did not believe and as he watched Hutch finish dressing, he had no doubt about the changes he saw in Hutch when the Scot popped into their lives. His partner became a different man and that scared the hell out of Starsky.

~*~

Hutch was determined for Starsky and Duncan to get along. They were the two most important people in his life and he hoped they could find their way to friendship. It wasn't something that could be forced and Hutch had to be careful not to push them together to the point of making matters worse. What gave him hope was that Starsky and Duncan did make an effort to get along for his sake.

_A gentle nudging_, Hutch thought. That was why he got them both over for dinner at his place. He had made a meal everyone could love. Salad for him. Spaghetti for Starsky. Wine and a good bread for Duncan. The combination might be a start for finding common ground.

While Hutch worked on the sauce, Starsky was looking through the music albums in the living room. Duncan had yet to arrive.

The phone rang and Hutch answered. "Hello."

"The time is now, Hutchinson," Monk told him. "Name the place."

Hutch looked over his shoulder at Starsky who was turning on the stereo, then he turned back around. "The point."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. "Starsky, I've got to leave for a few minutes. Keep an eye on dinner."

"What?" Starsky set the album aside and went to his partner. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine." To prove it, Hutch pointed to his holster hanging on the closet with the magnum inside. "If it wasn't I wouldn't leave it."

"Hutch, wait…"

Seeing the concern on Starsky's face, Hutch stepped in close. "I won't be long. Okay?"

After giving Starsky a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, Hutch left and was almost to his car when he saw Duncan getting out of his cab. They met halfway . "It's at the point."

"I'll come with you."

Hutch shook his head. "Keep an eye on Starsky, Duncan. He can't be a part of this."

Duncan nodded in understanding and watched Hutch get in his car and leave. With a heavy sigh he turned to go deal with Starsky.

~*~

Staring at the sauce, Starsky saw nothing but Hutch's face. There was something unrecognizable in his eyes, he thought. Fear? He couldn't even hazard a guess. Hutch hadn't been the same man he'd known before and for the last week even more so. There was a sense of dread in him. Starsky could sense it.

When it came to Hutch, Starsky could sense his change of emotion. No one else had ever been that close to him…nor would they ever be. The bond they shared went beyond friendship and brotherhood. It couldn't even come close to the kind of relationship that cops and partners shared. Starsky had never been able to explain it to anyone…not even himself.

Something was seriously wrong and he was going to find out what it was. Starsky shut off the stove and grabbed his jacket. He opened the door and there was Duncan. "You just missed Hutch."

He started to move past Duncan and the Highlander stepped in front of him.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know. An hour." Starsky tried again was blocked.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." His frustration growing, Starsky slipped on his jacket and zipped it up.

Duncan refused to budge from his spot. "Why don't I join you?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to keep me from leaving."

With mock offense, Duncan said, "I would never do that."

"Good." Starsky grabbed Duncan by the arm, jerked him aside and headed out the door. He hurried down the stairs, outside to the dark empty street. There was no sign of Hutch's car. Starsky had only one other avenue in finding his wayward partner.

He got to the Torino and opened the door. Starsky was stopped from getting inside by Duncan. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm sure Hutch won't care if you wait for him at his place."

"You're going after him."

Starsky got into the car, started it and reached for the radio. As he drove down the street he put an APB out on Hutch's car.

~*~

The waves hitting the beach use to always relax Hutch. That combined with the sun on his face was why he loved being close to the ocean. It would remind him of his trips with Clancey back when life seemed so much simpler.

Instead, it was a black night with only a partial moon and one street lamp to light his way. Hutch opened up the trunk of his car and took out the broadsword. It would be a decent match to Monk's Spanish saber. Hutch recalled the details of the report about Monk. The man was a stickler for detail and precision. Underestimating him was the one thing Hutch would not do.

He walked out to the cliff and looked down. The ocean striking the rocks was straight below. If he'd been tossed off here he wouldn't have survived the fall. There was no doubt as to why Monk had chosen this location. It was to insure Hutch wouldn't be able to return for some time. He hoped he wasn't pushing his luck by picking this spot.

The awareness of another Immortal hit Hutch immediately and he turned around. Monk was coming toward him with his sword already out. "You're late," Hutch told him.

"In a hurry?" Monk slid off his overcoat.

"I left supper on the stove." Hutch moved around and readied himself for the first strike he knew Monk would make.

The blades clanged loudly and echoed all around them as they matched move for move. The bitterness of the battle took on new urgency when Hutch swiped at Monk and left a cut across his arm. Monk took advantage of the opening and put his blade into Hutch's knee.

Hutch yelled in pain at the agonizing wound. He lost his footing and fell to his back. Before Monk could put the sword into him, Hutch rolled and managed to get to his feet. He was healing, but not fast enough to evade Monk's deadly blade a second time. This time the weapon came across his chest and blood poured from the wound soaking Hutch's shirt.

When Monk came at him, Hutch ducked and rolled to get behind him. Hutch got to one knee, pulled his sword back and then plunged it into Monk's back. He felt pleasure when he heard the gasp coming from the Immortal. Hutch yanked out the blade and then swung around for the kill.

Breathless and sweating, Hutch wiped the perspiration off his forehead with the back of his arm. The electricity in the air was beginning to build. Hot air hit Hutch in the face as Monk's body glowed and began to rise. The energy continued to rise as lightning went from the body to Hutch.

Lightningstretched across the sky and thunder exploded all around him as the full force of the quickening hit him. Hutch closed his eyes and his head went back as the essence of the Immortal he had just killed went inside of him.

When it was over he collapsed to his knees. Hutch lowered his head and tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted and could barely move. Upon feeling Duncan's hands on his shoulders, he leaned into him. "God, Duncan, he was old. Older than you. At least a thousand years old."

"Come on, Hutch. We've got to get out of here."

"The body."

"I saw it go off the cliff after the quickening." Duncan got Hutch to his feet and helped him to his car.

~*~

Once at the Venice Place apartment, Duncan helped Hutch out of his torn bloodied clothing. He searched for a sack while Hutch was in the shower. After putting the items in a paper bag, he turned upon hearing the door open. As Starsky marched into the room he rolled the top of the sack closed.

"You knew where Hutch went, didn't you?"

Duncan's mouth remained closed and he gripped the sack until his knuckles whitened.

"What's in the sack, MacLeod?"

Before Duncan could answer Hutch came out of the bathroom wearing his robe. "Starsky, where have you been? I thought you'd be here when I got back?"

After a suspicious look at Duncan, Starsky shifted his gaze to his partner. His mouth tightened at seeing Hutch in his robe and his wet hair. "Why don't we start with you, buddy? Where'd you run off to?"

Duncan took the opportunity to escape. "I better go. I have an early meeting with a buyer."

Starsky folded his arms. He was convinced that sack held the answers to his questions. The idea of wrestling Duncan for the bag crossed his mind. Before he could consider it much more the Scot had left the apartment. He turned back to Hutch. "So what happened tonight, Hutch?"

Hutch crossed the room and went into the kitchen. He took a beer from the fridge and removed the cap. "There isn't much to tell."

"You lit out of here fast enough…like it was something important."

"Turned out it wasn't." Hutch took a large gulp from the bottle and kept his gaze averted.

Starsky moved in front of him. "Look at me, Hutch." Hutch did. "What went on tonight?"

"Okay, fine," Hutch said. "It was an old case of ours."

"Goddamn it, Hutch!" Starsky yelled. "Don't do this to me!"

The anger slipped away and Hutch sighed. "Starsky, I swear I'd tell you if I could."

The look Hutch got from him was as bad as a hit to the gut. It wasn't just disappointment Hutch saw. The implicit trust Starsky had always given to him wasn't there anymore. He felt it fall away as his partner turned and walked out the door.

~*~

Duncan was surprised Starsky tagged along with Hutch who was dropping him off at the airport the following evening. The tension between both men was thick and he wondered if Hutch would finally tell his partner the truth about everything.

When Hutch took his bag, Starsky walked over to Duncan. His eyes locked on Duncan and the intensity went right through him.

"I'll probably never find out what went on last night."

"Your point?" Duncan asked.

"I don't trust you. That means I don't like you and from there I don't think you're any good for Hutch."

With a bit of a smirk, Duncan said, "I take that to mean you won't miss me."

"Let me put it to you this way, MacLeod." Starsky glanced over at Hutch who was checking Duncan's luggage. "Next time we meet…it'll be you and me."

"I look forward to it." Duncan turned and met Hutch who was coming back.

"You don't have a lot of time to catch your plane."

"Maybe the next visit will go a little better," Duncan said with a smile. "I don't like being the cause of problems between you two."

"We'll work it out." Hutch pulled Duncan in for a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too."

Hutch watched Duncan leave and turned around. He stood not far from Starsky. "I'm sorry, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Starsky sighed. "Let's just put this thing behind us, Hutch, and forget it happened."

"Yeah." Hutch needed the entire week to be forgotten. Their relationship was under enough strain as it was and he hoped they could get it back on track. Especially before he sat his partner down and told him the entire truth.

As they left the airport Hutch began thinking of how to tell his partner about Immortals.

~*~

The notion of telling Starsky soon fell by the wayside. Several important cases came along and Hutch's plans were temporarily sidelined. He made a mental note to set some time aside for a quiet evening for the two of them.

Even that Hutch couldn't follow through. A bullet from a stolen gun held by a sixteen year old girl blew his plans out of the water. When it hit him, Hutch knew this time was different. He suddenly didn't have any feeling in his left arm. Hell, he couldn't even lift the thing.

For the first time in Hutch's Immortal life he was scared as hell. He woke up in the ambulance with Starsky hovering over him. The words he wanted to tell his partner just wouldn't come. Hutch realized it was the drugs being fed to him through an IV. He laughed a little and didn't know why.

The next thing Hutch remembered was being pulled down a hallway. He muttered something at Starsky and was suddenly in an emergency room. He heard Sean's voice and tried to lift his head. It was too heavy. Then he chuckled.

Sean appeared. "Ken, the bullet has lodged between the bones in your shoulder. It's in such a way that surgery is the only option. This is why you're not healing properly. Once it's removed you should be fine in a matter of hours. Do you understand?"

"You mean I'm mortal?" Hutch was amazed at the prospect.

Smiling, Sean shook his head. "No, you're high on morphine, my friend."

Hutch never remembered what happened after that. He next woke up alone in a hospital room. His head pounded and he sat up in the bed. While trying to get out of bed he accidentally pushed the call button.

The nurse walked in and made him get back into bed. "Dr. Burns will have my hide if he catches you out of bed, Mr. Hutchinson."

"Trust me. He won't care that much," Hutch muttered.

Once he was back in bed and the nurse was gone, Hutch laid back. He moved his left arm around and it felt okay. The door opened and Sean came in carrying a chart.

"Good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Isn't that a stupid question to ask?"

"I'm a doctor. Of course it's not."

Hutch lifted the arm again. "It's a little stiff."

Sean checked the shoulder out. "It's fairly well-healed. The bullet was difficult to remove."

"How'd you explain my miraculous healing?" Hutch dryly asked.

"I've discovered that pain medication will slow down the healing process. The regimen I put you on bought enough time to extract the bullet and sew you up without arousing suspicion. When you leave in a few days no one will be the wiser." Sean took a seat and rested the chart in his lap. "I had to bar visitors for the time being until you were yourself."

"Was I that bad?"

"What was the name of the dancer you took to the Dingo Bar in Paris?" Sean asked with a teasing grin.

Hutch inwardly flinched. That would have been tough to explain away considering the Dingo Bar was a magnet for artists such as Chagal and Dali during the 1920's and 1930's in the heart of Paris.

"Thanks, Sean. I owe you big for this one."

"This is more than just a doctor's visit. After you're released from the hospital and you get your official clean bill of health from me I'm going back to France."

"What? Why?"

"It's time," Sean answered. "I've been here almost twelve years…much longer than I should have."

"I'll have to be more careful now."

"No, Ken, you need to stop. If this wasn't a strong enough indication at how dangerous this is for you I don't know what the final straw will be." Sean stood and touched Hutch's arm. "I'll be back later to check on you."

Hutch nodded and when Sean was gone, he closed his eyes. His friend was right. He had been biding his time up until now. Without Sean here the chances of him being discovered had just doubled.

~*~

Any opportunities Hutch was looking for to talk to Starsky disappeared quickly. Their case load multiplied almost immediately after Hutch went back to work. With Sean gone, he was growing more anxious every time he went out on the street. He had an idea how some old cops felt upon hitting the street with having retirement just around the corner. Being too careful was almost a death sentence.

Personal problems continued to compound for Starsky with the arrival of his kid brother, Nicky. Hutch didn't like him the first time he met him and now that feeling had intensified. The urge to pull his partner aside over the issue of Nicky Starsky was growing stronger, but seeing the devotion in Starsky's eyes for him changed Hutch's mind. How could he hurt him in such a way?

The biggest case of their careers was dropped in their lap when a friend of Huggy's was ready to point the finger at a federal judge. It was a huge collar and both men were ready to jump on it. They later came to regret their eagerness when Lionel, Huggy's best friend, was shot and killed right in front of them.

Despite being stunned from the bombing of his car, Hutch had felt the presence of a Immortal. There was no mistaking the sensation, but there was no sign of an Immortal anywhere. Just knowing one was somehow involved in this deadly case of theirs, was enough to set Hutch on edge. It was the first time his Immortal life had crossed over into his job as a cop.

Frustrated, he tossed his badge into the ocean. He was tired of how the job dragged him down, but he also hoped he could at least buy more time by taking himself out of the potential confrontation with an unknown Immortal. That was the last thing he needed or wanted at this point. Starsky followed suit and Hutch was glad. The only comfort he got these days was his partner by his side.

The next thing Hutch knew, Starsky was hugging a childhood friend in her living room and then she was asking them for help. Hutch kept his reservations to himself upon seeing his partner ready and willing to help.

And then the Immortal appeared once again. This time had deadly consequences. Hutch felt his presence not far away while he sat in the loaner Huggy had got him after losing his car. The phone had rang, they answered it and the buzz slowly rose. But there was no indication of where he or she was.

The conversation ended, and they headed to Allison's house where they found her father's dead body. It was late into the night when Hutch considered telling his partner everything. They were at his place and sitting in the dark. He heard Starsky's even breathing.

"Hutch."

"Yeah." Hutch wished he could sleep.

"I wanna kill that bastard."

"You can't kill him, Starsk."

Starsky grabbed a cushion from the sofa and tossed it on the floor. "I know I can't in cold blood." He laid down on it.

"That's not what I..." Hutch stopped. How does he tell Starsky? How much? Everything? He hoped the darkness hid his turmoil. He shook his head and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm just saying if the opportunity comes, he's mine. You okay with that?"

Hutch rubbed his eyes. They were still in the middle of a mess with no indication of when or even how it would end. Was it wise to throw immortality in the mix at this point in time? "I won't make any promises."

"Good enough." Starsky closed his eyes.

All Hutch could do was hope, he'd get a chance at the Immortal before Starsky did.

It wasn't long after that they found a note at Hutch's place where Allison was supposed to be. It directed them where to find her. Hutch felt his presence long before he saw the Immortal. It took little effort to figure out who it was.

The way the Immortal looked at him, he knew, too. Hutch knew Soldier was expecting him to exchange himself for Allison and he was about to do just that when Starsky stopped him. There was a brief discussion and then Starsky began crossing. Hutch's nervousness doubled with every step his partner took. There were so many ways this could go badly. He just had to make sure one person didn't die.

When it was over everyone was dead. Hutch went to Soldier's body and watched it go pale. With the damage it took he figured he had maybe half an hour to deal with it. While Starsky was helping Allison Hutch hurried to the morgue.

The body was gone when Hutch arrived. He cursed loudly and glanced around the room. He saw an open door on the other side and slowly approached it. The Immortal awareness had fully surrounded him and he was on guard. Hutch wished he had his blade, but he kept it safely at home...a decision he was regretting. Just as he pushed open the door it was shoved open and almost hit him in the face.

Soldier jumped out and yanked on Hutch's black jacket. Hutch hit the floor and as he scrambled to his feet Soldier ran out of the morgue. When he got outside the deadly Immortal was nowhere to be found. "Damn," Hutch breathed.

He met Starsky in the parking lot near Dobey's Cadillac. "Where's Allison?"

"She's inside giving her statement. I told her we'd wait for her." Starsky leaned closer to Hutch and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. A small tear had formed where it met the shoulder. "You just bought this."

Hutch looked at it. Soldier had to have done it. "Oh, I'll have it fixed."

"You should take it back to the store." Starsky folded his arms. "You paid too much for it to fall apart like that."

It was on the tip of Hutch's tongue to tell Starsky to mind his own business. He was aggravated at himself for allowing another Immortal get under his radar. It would not happen again, he swore.

~*~

For a little while there, Hutch was worried. In fact, he was so worried he didn't hesitate to play the same game that Starsky's latest love interest, Kira, was playing. She flirted and Hutch flirted right back. The closer she got to him, the more he let it. He didn't care how much it bothered Starsky. Eventually, Kira would find herself discarded just like the rest of Starsky's women from the last year.

Hutch agreed it was stupid to sleep with her and he deserved every bit of Starsky's anger. He got it in spades, but when it came down to it she didn't matter all that much. She had no qualms about sleeping with both men knowing how Starsky felt about her. Hell, Hutch was half in lust with her.

In the end, Starsky and Hutch patched up their relationship. They were better than ever. Hutch felt so damn good about it that he was ready to tell Starsky everything. There was no reason to keep the truth from him.

So, Hutch challenged him to a game of ping pong trivia and after a close game, he let his partner win. Starsky would pick the restaurant of his choice and no matter how expensive, he was going to have the night of his life. Hutch wasn't going to stop at the part about Immortality. He would tell him the most important news of all. Ken Hutchinson was in love with David Starsky.

After the ping pong match, Hutch was smiling only it was on the inside. He wasn't about to give anything away. The imagery of how the fabulous dinner would go wasn't far from his mind. As they walked out to the car, Hutch saw himself taking Starsky's hand in his.

If anyone asked him what they talked about at the Torino, Hutch couldn't say. The only memory he had was the sound of metal on metal, squealing tires, gunshots and shattering glass. He had barely gotten his gun out and returned fire when his heart almost stopped.

Hutch ran around to the other side of the car and saw his partner lying on the ground. He walked to him. Didn't run for some reason. He kneeled down and put his fingers on Starsky's neck. The beat was erratic and weakening, but he was still alive.

Sirens blared all around Hutch and all he could think of was that Starsky was alive. There was still a chance. That was what he grabbed onto. It wasn't over yet.

~*~

Almost immediately, drugs were pumped into Starsky's shattered body. Everything slowed down and each beat of the heart told Hutch there was still a chance. The life he had fought so hard to protect could still be within his grasp.

The surgeons had opened Starsky's chest up and removed the bullets. They sewed the flesh back together and continued the flow of narcotics into him. His life continued on at a snail's pace and Hutch straddled the line between hope and dread.

Hutch had caught up to a hitman in the garage. He cuffed him to a car and grabbed the radio when he saw the blood on his wrist. Hutch glanced over and saw that the assassin had noticed it as well. The gash was deep and blood poured from the wound. He pulled out his bandana and wrapped his wrist.

After booking the woman who had paid to kill him and Starsky, Hutch got on the phone to Dobey. Suddenly, the world stopped. Hutch felt his connection to Starsky evaporate and for a brief second he thought he had died. When he realized what had happened, Hutch dropped the ping pong ball and raced like a man possessed to the hospital.

He hit the ICU ward and when Hutch stopped running, he felt Starsky again. Only this time it was different. There was no doubt at all. David Michael Starsky had died. Now, he was as Immortal as Hutch.


End file.
